Igniting a Spark
Prologue A small she-cat, the size of a young apprentice, shrieked as a shiver traveled through her body. “She’s losing a lot of blood,” whimpered a tom. “We’ll get her through this, Snakefoot,” growled the medicine cat. “We must get her through this.” As he said this, a kit was born. ~ A while later, three kits were mewling impatiently as the old, grumpy medicine cat worked away on their mother. “Is she going to make it?” Snakefoot was pacing around the nursery, worried for his half-alive mate. “If you shut up, she just might.” Snakefoot let out a hiss and stalked away, muttering something unintelligible. The old medicine cat looked back to the she-cat, and sat there, just watching, as her breaths became more and more shallow. “There’s nothing more I can do,” he mumbled, looking up at the sky. “StarClan, accept this cat with pride, for she has faced a short, yet hard journey. And please, allow her kits the life she never had.” With that, he padded to his den, and would later, once she was dead, inform the queens to help prepare her for her vigil. He looked back toward her, “May StarClan be with you, Speckledheart. You will not be forgotten easily.” The tom crawled into his nest, and shut his eyes, prepared for the vision of the StarClan cats. “Birdshriek, you were expecting us, I presume?” asked a small tom. “Why yes,” mewed Birdshriek. “I was.” “You are reaching the age of an elder,” one cat informed him. “I am well aware. You wish me to retire?” “No. You will remain as DuskClan’s medicine cat. Make sure that Speckledheart’s kits grow up to be proud warriors.” Birdshriek nodded, and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the small tom that spoke before. “Near a old larch tree, a flame will begin to kindle. The flame will grow, and grow, and grow until the dusk night burns. Stray cats, huddle up, run from the light. On this day, a cat will die, and blood will be spilled. Keep watch, young ones, old ones, for on this night, your life could vanish.” The medicine cat’s eyes widened at the tom’s words, and he tried to take it all in. “Now go, Birdshriek. Your sister’s vigil awaits,” Birdshriek’s eyes snapped open, and he scrambled over to the other queens to inform them of the vigil. His sister was gone now. Her three kits will be raised in Snakefoot’s paws. But he’d oversee the process. No matter, he thought to himself. These kits would not be harmed. Chapter One – Kindledkit A small, brown she-kit blinked open her big amber eyes. “Where’s Snakefoot?” she asked, nudging a black tom next to her. “Moonkit, where’s Snakefoot?” “Mmm? Oh, he’s around the camp somewhere…” The kits had reached five moons, coming onto 6 moons, and could take care of themselves, for the most part, but they still liked visiting both their father and the medicine cat. “Oh…” The she-kit didn’t really feel like tracking her father down. “I suppose I’ll go visit Birdshriek.” She got up, stretched her legs, and walked out of the den. Before long, she spotted a grey tabby cat sitting under a large rock, sharing prey with an older warrior. “Hi Birdshriek,” she mewed happily, bounding over to the old cat. “Kindledkit,” he purred, looking up from the prey. “How are you and your siblings today?” “Good,” Kindledkit replied. “I think your father was just off to see Nightstar,” mewed the older warrior, as if reading her mind. “Said she had something to say to him,” “Alright…thanks, Sunfrost,” she mewed, and trotted off to wait for her father. ~ By the time her father had gotten out of the den, it was nearly time to return to the nursery. “Kindledkit,” he purred when he noticed the she-cat. “Hi,” she mewed, bounding over to him “You’ve gotten big,” he mewed sadly. “Soon enough you’ll be an apprentice,” “Wouldn’t that be considered a good thing?” “I suppose, but, I’m worried that you might get hurt.” “But if I have a mentor to teach me, I have a chance. So stop worrying.” “I don’t think that’s possible,” he meowed, looking straight at the kit. “Alright then. Which warrior would you trust with me?” “Foxeye,” he said without hesitation. Kindledkit nodded and walked slowly toward the nursery. "Have you seen Larchkit?" asked Moonkit once she entered the nursery. "Uhh... I think she went to learn some herbs earlier.." she meowed. "Oh... So how many more days?" "Tomorrow!" exclaimed a voice from the den entrance. "We become apprentices tomorrow!" "That soon?" mewed Kindledkit in surprise. "Yup! So let's get to sleep! Tomorrow'll come faster!" Kindledkit lied down and glanced at the entrance to the nursery where she saw two ice blue eyes peeking into the den. When eye contact was made, the eyes disappeared and Kindledkit closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her. Chapter Two - Larchkit When Larchkit woke up, one thought raced through her mind. Today's the day! I'm going to be an apprentice! "Wake up!" she mewed into her siblings ears. "It's almost time for the ceremony!" Without waiting for her siblings, she dashed out of the den and toward the medicine cat den. "Birdshriek! I'm going to be an apprentice today!" "Has it been six moons already? Wow." Larchkit bounced around the den. "I wish I could be your apprentice," she meowed hopefully. "Ah, you very well might be. I've requested you - with your knowledge of herbs and my old age, we'll make a perfect team." At this, Larchkit giggled. "Do you know when the ceremony'll be?" "Ahh...Maybe around sunhigh." "Alright! So, is there anything I can do?" "Well, you could help me with this," he mewed, pointing to some herbs. ~ By the time sunhigh came, Larchkit and Birdshriek had made amazing process. "Is it almost time for the ceremony?" "Just about," he murmured, looking out of the den. "Just a few more moments." A few moments later, a call sounded from the clearing. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting!" Birdshriek nudged Larchkit out of the den, and toward the clearing. "This is your time, dear," he mumbled. "Enjoy it. You won't feel like this again until your next ceremony." "Thanks, Birdshriek," she mewed, and bounded over to her siblings. "This is it!" Moonkit squeaked. "We're going to be apprentices!" "The Clan is so big..." mused Kindledkit, not paying attention to her brother. "Shhhh! Pay attention!" "Moonkit, you've reached the age of six moons," began Nightstar. "and you've reached the age of an apprentice. From this day on, you shall be known as Moonpaw, and your mentor will be Sunfrost. Sunfrost, may you pass on not only your skills, but your intelligence, as well, to Moonpaw." She nodded, and the two cats touched noses. "Cats of DuskClan," she began, using a slightly modified ceremony. "as you all know, Birdshriek is getting older, and he will need to apprentice a cat to succeed him when his time as a medicinecat ends. After discussing, we have reached an agreement. Larchkit," the small she-kit bounced up. "from this day on, you will be known as Larchpaw, and you will train in the ways of a medicine cat. On Birdshriek's next journey to Moonstone, you will be presented as a medicine cat apprentice." Larchpaw ran over to Birdshriek, purring wildly, and touched her nose to his. "And finally, Kindledkit. You've reached the age of six moons, as well as the age of an apprentice, therefore, from this day on, you will be known as Kindledpaw. Foxeye, you're a worthy warrior, and have a lot of skills, which I hope you pass onto Kindledpaw. May StarClan guide all of your paws, always." Kindledpaw cautiously walked over to Foxeye and touched noses with her. "Kindledpaw! Moonpaw! Larchpaw," the Clan chanted. Chapter Three - Kindledpaw "Now will you stop worrying? I've got the mentor you wanted." "I'm only worrying because I don't want you to grow up, Kindledpaw." growled Snakefoot. "But, I must admit, your mother would've been proud." Kindledkit's warm eyes turned to stone. "Do not mention my mother. You're the cause of her death - you forced her to mate younger than she should've." "And where did you learn this?" "Just leave me alone." With that, she stalked off, mumbling curses, only to be stopped by her mentor. “Would you like to join Moonpaw and Sunfrost on their tour of the territory?" "Sure," she meowed, and bounded over to the two cats, not bothering to wait for the ginger and white cat that was her mentor. After a few moments of waiting, Foxeye padded up to them. "Sorry, Nightstar needed a chat. Off we go, then?" Sunfrost nodded, and lead the three following cats out of the camp. Wow, thought Kindledpaw. It's amazing out here. "It sure is amazing..." whispered Moonpaw, as if reading her mind. "Hmm?" "You realize you were talking, right?" "Erm...yeah..." With that, Kindledpaw bounded toward where she thought she heard some prey, only to discover Hawkpaw, an older apprentice, tangled up in a bush. At this sight, she couldn't help but purr in amusement. "Wanna hunt together?" he asked, still trying to get himself untangled. "I'd love to, but, I'd better get back. Foxeye'd probably be looking for me. That or Moonpaw." "Wouldn’t you trust me to give a tour on the hunt?" he asked, sadly. The two cats had been good friends while in the nursery - she trusted Hawkpaw more than her own sister and brother, and Hawkpaw trusted her more than his sister. "Of course I would. But how would I explain it to them? Oh hey, I trusted an apprentice more than you to give me a tour of a territory that he’s only been able to explore for one moon.” “That hurts, Kindledpaw,” he joked. “Aw, you know I’m kidding. But still.” “Fine. So long as we hunt together tomorrow.” “Deal.” With that, Kindledpaw ran off, following the scent of her mentor and brother. “We were worried,” called a voice ahead. Ah, of course thought Kindledpaw bitterly. Moonpaw. When she raced up to her brother, he hissed in her ears, “I saw you coming before you saw yourself coming.” “How is that possible?” “It’s not! But you’re not possible!” “What?” she asked, backing off a little. “This!” Moonpaw growled. “The fact that you have supernatural instincts – you’re not possible.” “I know. But the fact that I’m alive is possible. Stop acting smart, and be the dumb one, like you are.” “You’ll pay for that.” he growled. “Oh, will I now? Listen, I don’t have time for this nonsense.” With those words, Kindledpaw stalked off. Chapter 4 - Kindledpaw Major Time Skip – Moonpaw and Kindledpaw are three moons into their training, and almost ready to become warriors. Kindledpaw was hunting in the forest with Hawkpaw, and sniffing for prey, when another scent hit her nose. She glanced around. “Hawkpaw! I smell something – I’m going to investigate. Keep hunting!” She bounded off, following the scent, trying to identify it. I’ve smelled this scent before, but where! After going a little further, she saw an orange tinted light…Without thinking, she yowled, “fire!” and sprinted toward the camp. Crashing through the entrance, she gave a warning yowl, making every cat turn to her. “Fire!” “Where?” asked Nightstar, padding forward to look Kindledpaw in the eyes. “I don’t exactly remember – I was already running back too fast to identify where it was. But maybe I could go looking for it…?” “No. Come with me, Kindledpaw.” Slowly, Kindledpaw followed her leader until they reached the leader’s den entrance. “Come in,” mewed Nightstar, padding through it. She followed and settled down across from her leader. “Yes, Nightstar?” she asked. “Sniff,” was all she said. Looking at her leader as if she was crazy, she sniffed the air. The distant smell of smoke was the first thing that reached her. “The fire…” “Now, close your eyes.” She did as she was told, and continued sniffing the air. Not long after, a vision of an old larch tree that was burning slowly came to her. “The old larch…” “Birdshriek warned me of this,” mumbled Nightstar. “Go fetch him, would you? And Larchpaw.” She dipped her head and sprinted to the medicine cat’s den. “Birdshriek? Larchpaw? Nightstar needs you. I think it’s urgent.” The two cats followed Kindledpaw to the leader’s den, and just as she was about to leave, Nightstar stopped her. “Kindledpaw, stay.” She dipped her head, and settled in the corner of the den. “Birdshriek, remember the prophecy you gave me when they were born?” “All too much.” “Please tell them,” she meowed desperately. The tom shut his eyes, and began to murmur words. Kindledpaw leaned forward, to catch the beginning of coherent words. “Near a old larch tree, a flame will begin to kindle. The flame will grow, and grow, and grow until the dusk night burns. Stray cats, huddle up, run from the light. On this day, a cat will die, and blood will be spilled. Keep watch, young ones, old ones, for on this night, your life could vanish.” Her eyes widened in horror. “That’s horrible..” “It is.” Larchpaw agreed. “And you saw a flame near that larch tree?” asked Birdshriek, not paying attention to the apprentices. “Yes…” “Then it’s today,” he meowed. “The prophecy takes place tonight at dusk.” “It can’t! Someone’s going to die!” “Maybe two cats will.” he meowed. “It did say and blood will be spilled.” “And it could be anyone?” “Anyone.” “We have to stop the fire. How big was it, Kindledpaw?” Kindledpaw closed her eyes and sniffed the air, looking specifically for the smell of smoke, until an image of the orange light came into her mind. “Right now it’s as big as two bushes…” she mewed. “How can you tell?” Kindledpaw glanced at Nightstar, who shook her head, before meowing, “I just can.” “Sure…” mewed Birdshriek. “We need to change the prophecy, somehow,” growled Larchpaw. “It’s not possible. Two cats will die.” Chapter 5 – Kindledpaw/Moonpaw Kindledpaw sighed. She and Larchpaw had been ordered to fetch any stray cats from the woods. “Hawkpaw!” The tom hadn’t returned to camp, so Kindledpaw had suspected he’d still be out of camp. “Hawkpaw,” she called again. “Kindledpaw,” came his call. Following the sound, Kindledpaw quickly located Hawkpaw, and a few other cats. After a moment or so of waiting by the camp. “I’m fairly sure there aren’t any more cats in the woods, but, I may be missing someone.” “We can only hope,” whispered Kindledpaw. ~ (Change in POV – Moonpaw) ~ Moonpaw clashed through the trees, the smoke burning inside his lungs. “Help!” he tried to screech, to no avail. Overwhelmed by the smoke, Moonpaw crouched low, and began stalking through the forest like that, only to discover that it would get him nowhere if he were to try and survive the flames that surrounded him. Kindledpaw! Larchpaw! Help! Once more, he was left on his own. “I have to fight…” he managed to hiss out. “I must try to survive.” Continuing his trek through the forest, Moonpaw felt his life leaving his body, with smoke refilling the emptiness. And I never got to say goodbye to them—Wait! What are you thinking? There’s still a chance to live! After what seemed like hours of running, but in reality was only 10 minutes, Moonpaw began to slow, until he could barely manage a walk. Between the smoke burning his lungs, and the running, he felt as if he could explode. I can’t do this any longer… Slowly, Moonpaw lowered himself onto the scorching hot ground. I hope they know I loved them. He closed his eyes, allowed the dizzying black world to overcome his life, and began his journey to StarClan. Chapter 6 – Larchpaw/Birdshriek Larchpaw anxiously paced the medicine cat’s den. Birdshriek had gone to conference with Nightstar again, and even after begging to come along, the answer had been no. Well, at least Nightstar had said no. Birdshriek hadn’t said anything. “Birdshriek still not back?” asked a voice from the entrance. She whipped around to see her father, Snakefoot. “Not yet. Can I ask why you’re here?” “Ah, I’m here to ask you to check on Foxeye.” His eyes were slits as he spoke. “She seems a bit…under the weather.” With that, he padded away, leaving a confused Larchpaw behind. After a few moments of pondering, she trotted off to go look for Foxeye. If she was under the weather, then the sickness may be spreading. ~ Birdshriek flicked his tail nervously, oblivious to his leader’s murderous green eyes. “What did you need, Nightstar? Is some cat in trouble?” “No, I just needed to discuss something with you,” mewed the black she-cat. “Alright, well, shall we get on with it? I would like to help my apprentice if something were to happen.” “Birdshriek, it’s come to my attention that you are quite..mm..old.” “I do take pride in living this long.” The gray tabby’s blue eyes gained a sudden protective look. “But we don’t need such an old medicine cat, do we?” “The more experience the better.” “And you don’t trust that your apprentice has enough experience to fill your paws?” “Well, she hasn’t even gained her full name, let alone her full knowledge.” “The other medicine cat’s are good teachers,” urged Nightstar. “Well, I’m not keen on retiring.” “Oh, Birdshriek…” Nightstar gave a weird chuckle. “Who said anything about retiring?” As the black she-cat’s claws slid out of their sheathes, Birdshriek’s eyes widened and he began backing into the corner. ~ “Hello, Foxeye,” mewed Larchpaw, bouncing into the warrior’s den. “Snakefoot told me that you felt under the weather, so, I’m here to take a loot.” “Oh, hello, Larchpaw,” The ginger-and-white she-cat lifted her head slowly, and blinked open her eyes. “What seems to be the problem?” Larchpaw bounced on her paws, worried for the condition of the she-cat. Foxeye was fine a few moons ago, Larchpaw was sure of it. “I’ve been getting hot flashes…and I’ve felt pretty sick, as if I’ve eaten bad prey…” Larchpaw eyed Foxeye carefully, padded over, and placed a gentle paw on the she-cat’s belly, only to realize it was slightly swollen. “Foxeye…I think you’re expecting kits.” Chapter 7 – Kindledpaw “May all cats gather beneath the tallrock. And yes, I mean all cats.” Nightstar’s clear meow rang through the camp, catching the attention of all cats. “Wonder what this is about,” Kindledpaw whispered to Hawkpaw. “We’re about to find out,” he flicked his tail towards the black leader. “I’d like to take a recount of the cats since the fire…Has any cat noticed disappearances?” “I have,” Hawkpaw and Kindledpaw looked back to see Pouncepaw. “I’ve noticed that Moonpaw hasn’t been in camp since ages before the fire.” “Moonpaw?” Kindledpaw let out a muted gasp just as Hawkpaw wrapped his tail around her. “Moonpaw can’t be…dead…can he?” She shut her eyes and sniffed for her brother, only to find his charred body in the middle of the burnt forest. Nightstar’s eyes filled with grief and she mewed, “I ask my warrior ancestors to look down Moonpaw. He has learned the warrior code and given up his life in the service of his Clan. Let StarClan receive him as a warrior. He will be known as Moonfall.” “Moonfall…” choked out Kindledpaw. “You’re a warrior at last.” Pouncepaw spoke up, once more. “I’ve also noticed Birdshriek went missing…” “Ah, I believe he went out for herbs after the fire…” meowed Nightstar, glancing nervously around. “No,” growled Larchpaw from the entrance of the warrior’s den. “You called him into your den for a meeting. And he never left your den after entering it. What are you hiding, Nightstar?” “I’m hiding nothing, dear.” The leader’s green eyes were slits, and she looked ready to attack the medicine cat apprentice. “Then you wouldn’t mind if I checked your den.” Without an answer, Kindledpaw watched as Larchpaw darted to the leader den. “Larchpaw, wait!” Kindledpaw sprinted to the she-cat, intending on stopping her sister. “Wait!” “What, Kindledpaw?” “If she attacks you, I won’t forgive myself. Let me do this, please.” Larchpaw nodded reluctantly and let Kindledpaw go into the den. Upon entering, Kindledpaw let out a horrified gasp to see Birdshriek’s bloody body in the corner of the den, black fur left in his claws. Grabbing lightly onto the medicine cat’s scruff, she dragged him out of the den and into the clearing for everyone else to see. Chapter 8 – Nightstar Nightstar glared darkly at the brown apprentice as she dragged Birdshriek out of the den. “Alright, so, he’s dead. Can you prove who did it?” “Check out the claws. Look. Black fur.” Nightstar felt the whole Clan’s eyes burning her pelt. “So what if I murdered the medicine cat? He was going to die soon, anyway.” “You murdered the medicine cat. That’s the problem,” growled Kindledpaw. “Exile her!” “Kill the traitor!” “Get rid of that mange-pelt!” The Clan’s yowls filled Nightstar’s ears, and she let out a shriek before running into the forest. These cats are as good as mouse dung. I’ll show them that they cannot get rid of me forever. I’ll show them. Chapter 9 – Kindledpaw Kindledpaw watched as her leader exited the camp, into the forest, and to who knows where. “So Snakefoot…you’re going to be Snakestar?” meowed Foxeye, her eyes shining with pride. “It looks as if I am,” he meowed, awkwardly looking at the she-cat. “So…” Kindledpaw drew her attention to Hawkpaw, to find him staring at her with a loving gaze. “The Clan should be left in peace for a few moons.” “How many moons…?” Kindledpaw crept over and layed next to him. “Mm..not sure. How many moons would you prefer?” “Eight or so,” she purred, drifting into a sleep, tired after the day’s events. ~ The next few mornings had gone by quite fast, Snakestar granted his 9 lives, and his ‘mate’ in the nursery with kits. “May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the tallrock for a Clan meeting!” He called on a somewhat nice day. “Alright, I wonder what this is…” Kindledpaw glanced at her sister, who was bounding out of her den. Larchbreeze had gained her medicine cat name when she had accompanied Snakestar to the mooncave. “This is very long overdue,” he began. “Kindledpaw, Hawkpaw, come here, please. I, Snakestar, leader of DuskClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn.” He flicked his tail at Hawkpaw. “Hawkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?” “I do,” his voice was shaky as he answered. “Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Hawkpaw, from this moment you will be known as Hawkfeather. StarClan honors your speed and cleverness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DuskClan.” “And Kindledpaw,” he meowed. “Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?” “I do.” Her voice rang clear around the clearing. “Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Kindledpaw, from this moment you will be known as Kindledflame. StarClan honors your warmth and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DuskClan.” Epilogue Kindledflame purred softly. Hawkfeather’s promise had come true – the 8 moons of peace had come, and she had been watching her kits grow alongside Foxeye’s apprentices. “Fallowkit!” squeaked Rainbowkit. “Wait for me!” The two sisters were having some form of race. “That’s not the point of a race,” argued Fallowkit. “The point is to have one winner!” “There can be two winners if decided.” Listening to her two kits bicker, she drifted off beside her mate, Hawkfeather. “Tired?” he asked softly. “Who wouldn’t be?” “Mm. Good point. I’ll keep a watch on them – take a nap, dear.” With those words, she layed her head onto his side and closed her eyes, allowing dreams of her life to overtake her. Category:Fanfiction Category:Twilight's FanFiction Stuff